leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Space-Time Towers
, , and looking at the towers |region=Sinnoh |epicode=M10 |episode=The Rise of Darkrai }} The Space-Time Towers (Japanese: の Space-Time Towers) are two -exclusive buildings located in Alamos Town, Sinnoh. They first appeared in A Secret Sphere of Influence, albeit as a diorama in the Eterna Historical Museum, and then had a major role in The Rise of Darkrai. The Space-Time Towers were designed by Godey and constructed a century ago. Besides being buildings, they are the largest musical instrument in the Pokémon world. The Space-Time Towers were vital for the safety of Alamos Town during the events of the . When played, the song Oración, which is able to calm the fiercest rage, soothed and and saved the town from destruction. The towers later appeared in flashbacks in both Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Arceus and the Jewel of Life. They also briefly appeared in I Choose You!, which is set in a timeline different from the main series. Construction background The origin of the Space-Time Towers was discovered through entries on Godey's diaries, which are kept by his great-grandson Tonio. Godey once had a nightmare caused by in which a fight between and broke out in Alamos Town. The clash of the two Legendary Pokémon was of such magnitude that it destroyed the entire town. When the towers were under construction, Godey witnessed Alicia playing Oración in the town's garden. Seeing how the song was able to comfort and relieve others, he thought of developing a musical instrument that would play the song in case the events in his nightmare became a reality. Godey's main purpose was to leave Oración for future generations, as he expected the song to bring peace to the furious Pokémon that Darkrai was informing him about. Design Within the Space Tower (Japanese: の Space Tower) are large, pink-colored spheres rotating on orbits. Within the Time Tower (Japanese: の Time Tower) are large, blue-colored pendulums swinging back and forth. At the center, there is a mural depicting Alicia sitting on a tree branch and playing Oración to a group of wild Pokémon. Tonio's laboratory is located on the basement, where he conducts research on the mysterious events occurring in his hometown. Outside in between the two towers is a long and thin winding staircase, leading up to the top of the tower. On the topmost floor lies a large machine that plays music by inserting special disks into a place-holder and pulling a lever. This is a similar function as a piano, but the strings are aligned in a cylinder. The building also serves as a Contest Hall, attracting a number of Pokémon Coordinators who wish to compete for the Ribbon. In contrast with many modern Contest Halls, where spectators sit in the stands, the Alamos Hall has several rows of seats at stage level in addition to a sloped seating area. Gallery Interior Exterior Trivia * The Space-Time Towers are based on the , a Roman Catholic cathedral designed by in , . * On top of Space Tower are round sculptures, which corresponds to 's pearls, while on top of Time Tower the sculptures are angular, which corresponds to 's diamond. * On the wall that features Alicia in the center of the Space-Time Towers, there are many Pokémon and their counterparts on the opposite side of Alicia. They are: and , and , and , and , and , and , and , and , and , and the two of . Names |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=時空之塔 Shíkōng-zhī Tǎ |fi=Aika-avaruus-tornit |fr=Tour de l'Espace-Temps |de=Raum-Zeit Türme |it=Torre Spazio-Tempo |ko=시공의 탑 Sigong-ui Tab |pt_br=Torre Espaço-Tempo |es=Torres del Espacio y Tiempo }} Category:Anime locations Category:Sinnoh locations Category:Towers de:Raum-Zeit-Türme es:Torres del Espacio y Tiempo fr:Tour de l'Espace-Temps it:Torre Spazio-Tempo ja:時空の塔 zh:時空之塔